The Dove and the Forge
by my sanguine eyes
Summary: What if Jason dumped Piper for Reyna? What if the one who was there for her was Leo? What if Leo had loved her all along? What if they fell for each other? R&R. Complete! First story.
1. Chapter 1

**I just love this pairing! I really think they compliment each other very well.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the PJO or HOO series or characters. But I'm considering saving up to buy them…**

_Piper's P.O.V._

I rushed back to the Aphrodite Cabin, tears streaming down my face. Me, Leo, Thalia and Annabeth had just gotten back from the Legion Camp, with Percy Jackson in tow. But that's not what I was upset about.

Jason had gotten his memory back and he'd remembered Reyna DuBois, daughter of Venus, was his girlfriend. But he'd made me promise we'd just be friends, nothing more. He'd broken my heart, thrown away all I'd worked for. And even worse was that Reyna and I had become friends.

I didn't even care that the other Aphrodite kids were staring at me. I sat on the edge of my bunk, gazing off into space, tears running down my cheeks.

Suddenly, there was the sound of rustling feet and a familiar voice called, "Piper!"

I glanced at Leo Valdez, rushing towards me. To my surprise he sat next me and wrapped his arms around me. Even more surprising was that I liked it.

"I'm sorry about Jason," Leo said, "I wish I could go back and keep him from doing this to you." It didn't help me and I sobbed even more.

"It's Ok Leo," I said through my tears, "He was as kind as he could be."

He smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"You just called me Leo," he replied.

"Well you called me Piper," I countered, finding myself smiling a little bit.

He laughed, "Point taken."

We sat there like that for a long time. Eventually, I felt like I had cried all the tears my body could hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU DEDEBUG9 FOR FAVING MY STORY!**

**Ok, due to positive reception of the first chapter, I'm continuing this story! Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I ****still**** do not own PJO; waiting for Rick to email me! JK!**

**Chapter 2: Cooking with Cap**

_Leo's P.O.V._

When I woke up the next morning, my head felt like an overstuffed taco, just so many things going on.

I threw on a t-shirt and jeans and went for a walk to sort my thoughts. I thought about Jason. I liked Piper and I was angry with him for freakin breaking her heart. But he was still my best friend, my go-to guy. How could I stay angry with him?

And then there was Piper….._Sigh_. I'd always liked her, but I also knew she hated me and loved Jason. Now, Jason was gone and she needed comforting. I wanted to show her I could do better than him, I wouldn't leave her. But how? I mean, she was always telling me how annoying I was…..

Finally, I came up with a plan. It was desperate, but it was a plan.

My fingers dived into my jean pocket and fiddled with a spare _drachma_. I pulled it out.

"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Jason Grace, Legion Camp, San Francisco, California," I said, mentally saying a prayer to Aphrodite.

A rainbow appeared in front of me, filled with Jason's sleeping face.

"Jason," I said nervously. Nothing.

"Jason," I said, a little louder. Still nothing. Gods, he's a heavy sleeper.

"Jason," I said yet again, practically yelling. Finally, the guy stirred.

"Argh, Leo, why'd you wake me up. I was sleeping," he complained.

"Sorry man. Hey look, Piper's been tear-eyed ever since you told her you just wanted to be friends. I need a way to cheer her up. Got any ideas? You know her a Hades of a lot better than me," I apologized.

"Hmm," suddenly Jason seemed wide awake, "Well, she likes chocolate chip cookies a lot…."

"Cool! Chocolate chip cookies….sounds easy." I replied.

Jason looked concerned, "Just don't blow anything up Valdez. Erh, hey, look man, tell Piper that this doesn't mean I won't talk to her or anything. It's just…..well, I like Reyna a lot. And I fell like I owe her, for all those months she thought I was missing. See, you guys are my friends and none of this changes that, kay? Good night Leo…." And he fell back asleep.

Hmmm, chocolate chip cookies, eh? I can do that. I think. Wait, what goes in those? Ok, maybe not. Another brilliant idea hit me then…Cap Anderson. Cap is this guy I know from the Demeter Cabin. He's super tall and tan with long (uncut) blonde hair and green eyes. If anyone here would know how to bake chocolate chip cookies, it would be him.

Slowly, still thinking about Piper, I made my way to the Demeter Cabin. I knocked on the door. Please answer, I thought.

The door flew open and I found myself face to face with Cap, toothbrush and all.

"Uhhh," he muttered, "Leo, what the Hades are you doing here? It's freaking 8 o'clock in the morning for Zeus's sake!"

I shifted.

"Uh, look, Cap, I need your help. See, I wanna make chocolate chip cookies for Piper. You know, to cheer her up. I figured if anyone could help me, it would be you."

He sighed, "Leo, you don't need to be an Aphrodite kid to see that you love Piper. Come on, you're just trying to get her attention."

"No," I said, wrinkling my nose in mock disgust, "How could you think that?"

Cap shrugged, "I don't know Leo. You just….can. Ok, now, you said something about chocolate chip cookies?"

A half-hour later, we were sitting in the Big House kitchen, gathering things to make chocolate chip cookies according to Chiron's grandma's secret recipe.

"Ok," Cap said to himself, "Flour, eggs, sugar, baking soda…."

"Hey, Captain Cook," I said, "Just help me make the cookies, ok."

"Oh," he said, flustered, "Sorry 'bout that. Yeah, just make the cookies."

Turns out chocolate chip cookies are pretty easy to make. But I wasn't letting Cap leave, not until those cookies were baked.

I wanted to use my fire powers to bake the cookies but Cap was uncomfortable with the idea.

"Leo," he suggested, "Let's just use the oven. I don't think Mr. D would appreciate us burning down the kitchen."

Unfortunately, he had a good point.

I think Cap wanted to do most of the baking, but I insisted. These where for my friend after all.

After what seemed like eternity, especially for a guy with ADHD, the cookies were done. I slid them onto a plate and walked over to the Aphrodite Cabin.

Piper was lying on her bunk, staring up at the ceiling. She looked like she'd been crying and her hair was messed up. But she still looked more beautiful than I thought humanly possible. Like always.

I approached her, smiling.

"Hey Piper," I greeted her.

She glanced at me and sighed. "Hey Leo. Wait…are those chocolate chip cookies?"

I smiled. "Sure are. Made um specially for you."

"Well then give um here!" Piper cried.

I chuckled as I handed them over. She seemed to inhale the cookies.

"Delicious!" she squealed.

We sat in silence as she finished them off.

"Well?" I said when she was done.

"Amazing Leo. You always were a good cook. Oh, and something else too."

"What?" I asked.

She squeezed my hand. "Thank you for making my day."

I thought of all we'd been through together. I wouldn't have traded all of those moments for that one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanna say THANK YOU for reviewing my story **

**Disclaimer: Must I say it again: I do not own PJO or HOO (sad face) Rick Riordan does**

**Chapter 3: I Smile a Little**

_Piper's P.O.V._

All day I kept thinking about the way Leo had smiled at me. I know it was stupid but I just felt really good then. Like nothing could ever hurt me. Almost like love….

But that didn't change the fact he wasn't Jason. Leo was impatient and brash-not like Jason. What did I feel for him now? I couldn't pretend like I didn't like him a little….

Before I knew it, the sun was setting. The night reminded me of the night me and Jason had shared our very first kiss. Suddenly I got an impulse to go sit on the roof. I walked out and climbed up, taking my iPod with me. For a long time I sat there, until the stars twinkled in the sky.

Then, a pebble hit me.

"Ouch," I said, "Who threw that?"

"Down here Piper!"

I looked down and saw Leo, one hand full of pebbles. Somehow, he looked….cute in the moonlight. The guy climbed up so that he was sitting on the roof with me.

"So Beauty Queen," he said, "What are you doing up here?"

"Tonight reminded me of the night when Jason and I very first kissed. Beautiful. Oh, and by the way we kissed on the dorm roof. So that's why I'm up here."

"Piper, you know what?" he asked.

"What?" I countered.

"I miss your smile," he said, "You look even more beautiful when you smile. And I like a girl who smiles."

"Well," I said, "If you want me to smile, what do you suppose we do?"

"Dance," he replied, "That always makes me smile."

I chuckled.

"Ok," I said, "You sure? We don't even have music…."

He glanced at my iPod.

"We have an iPod."

I sighed and we both got up. I put my arms around him and he followed suite.

"I've never actually danced before," Leo admitted, "So, uh, you could just lead me or whatever."

"What song do you want?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Just put it on shuffle."

I pressed to _Play_ button on my iPod and we started to dance. I looked at Leo (who turned out to be pretty good) and smiled a little as I listened to the music.

The song was Smile by Uncle Kracker.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! YOU ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I really think you should all get it into your heads that I do ****not**** own PJO or HOO (unfortuanatly)! **

**Chapter 4: Waiting**

_Piper's P.O.V_

I like him. I really like him. Does he like me? That's all that's on my mind for the next few hours as I lie awake in my bunk.

I wake up late; everyone else is already at breakfast. Except Lacey.

She notices I'm awake and walks over, grinning.

"I saw you and Leo last night," she squeals, "You guys are so cute together! What do you think of him? Do you like him? Does he like you? You two should be a couple!"

I stare at her, unsure of what to say.

"Well," I sputter, "I like Leo-a lot. I mean, I never did before but I realized that mabye there's more to him than I thought. I used to think he was annoying. And he is. But I realized how sweet and funny he can be. Mabye he feels for me as more than a friend. I'm not sure what he thinks of me...uh, well, he likes me but I'm not sure yet, about us."

Lacey raises an eyebrow.

"You guys should be together. Look, if Leo likes you he'll be a gentleman and ask you first. But if he dosen't then just ask him yourself. If he really likes you, then he won't care."

"Ask him what?"

"Ugh, Piper you are so clueless. I can't see how you got Jason to go out with you. _~Sigh~ _You ask him on a date, silly."

A lump grew in my throat. Me asking Leo on a date? Gods, what happened to the world!

"Just survive," Lacey said, "Waiting is always the hardest part. If you still like him when he does ask, say yes. It's simple."

And with a shrug, she walked out of the cabin, leaving me to the hardest part. Waiting.

**Kind of short, I know. And I apologize if my spelling is off. I typed this at my grandma's and her computer's ancient. I live off spell check so, yeah, kind of a problem...Anyways, thanks for reading and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again-THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Why, why! Why is it that I do not own the rights to the PJO and HOO books!**

**Chapter 5: How do I tell her?**

_Leo's P.O.V _

As I walked back to the Hephaestus Cabin that night, I was positive I was in love. My sweaty palms, racing heart and mushy brain-it was so obvious.

I'd been in love before, but never had it felt like this. Because, for the first time in my life, the girl I loved might feel the same way. Before, I'd fallen in love with my head, not my heart. Now, I was sure that I was in love with my head and my heart.

The next morning I was sitting at the Hephaestus table in the Mess Hall, eating breakfast. All I could think about was Piper, her beautiful face and shining personality….I had to tell her how I felt.

But how did I tell her? I wasn't a romantic guy at all. I wasn't a dashing hero like Jason. I was just a hyperactive iron worker. True, I could make a mean tofu burger and burst into flames at will. But nothing about that would get a girl's attention, least of all Piper's.

No Valdez, I reminded myself, Piper is your friend. If she really likes you, she'll love you anyways. But somehow I found that easier to think than actually belief.

I sighed despondently. Nyssa, who was sitting next to me, frowned.

"Leo," she said, frowning, "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Uh," I considered telling her. Nyssa is one of my better friends in the Hephaestus Cabin and I knew she'd be able to help me. But I still didn't fell much like talking about it.

"Look," she said, "Leo, I'm your half-sister and friend. You can tell me if something's wrong. You can trust me."

"Ok, then here it goes. So, you know how we went on a quest to the Legion Camp? Well, as soon as we got there, Jason and Percy got there memories back. The sides had been united. Well, Jason told Piper he just wanted to be friends because he knew he belonged with his Roman girlfriend Reyna. That broke her heart and I've been comforting her ever since. It's only been a few weeks, but I think I'm totally in love with her. I mean, I liked her before, but now….everything's changed. I'm just not sure what to think or do. I, uh, hoped you could help. I mean, you did get that Will Solace dude to go out with you."

Nyssa smirked, amused that I knew she and Will where dating.

"Valdez, just because I can get a guy to go out with me does not mean I'm Eros. But I can give you some advice. Just tell her. Pour out your feelings. Tell her man. If she's worthy dating material, she'll listen and accept mmm-kay? That's how I got Will. And if she doesn't, well, then move on. Not every girl you like is gonna be perfect for you."

I nodded, said thank you, and considered her advice. Just tell her. But how?

Ugh, I thought, maybe, I should just stop thinking so hard about it. Ask her if she wants to walk on the beach or something.

Suddenly, Chiron walked up to the front and cleared his throat.

"Attention campers," he announced, "There will be a game of Capture the Flag tonight from 8 to 9. Teams will be decided then. That is all!"

**Oh, cliffie! Erh, or not? Whatever. Anyways, as usual, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, thank you guys for loving this story! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill: I do not own the PJO or HOO series or characters**

**Chapter 6: Capture the Heart (or Flag, which ever you prefer)**

_Leo's P.O.V _

There I was, sitting there in Greek armor, waiting for Annabeth to give me my position. It was Hephaestus, Athena, Hermes, Hades and Dionysus versus Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo and Poseidon.

"Leo," she called, "You take defense."

I groaned. It was a painful reminder that I was really no good at Capture the Flag.

"Remember, prisoners can be taken!" Annabeth called as we moved out.

Immediately, I regretted that I'd suggested to Annabeth not to choose to have Demeter on our side. I was tripped by vines after three minutes.

I seethed with anger. Argh, not fair! Those Demeter kids shouldn't be allowed to trip clumsy Hephaestus guys!

I stayed there for five minutes, then Annabeth showed up, tisking her tongue.

"Leo, Leo" she said, "Your lucky I put you on defense. You might not get hurt as bad."

And she ran off, going to fight the battle _I_ should be in too.

Suddenly, I felt something kick my already numb legs.

"Sorry Leo," Piper's voice said, "I can't see with this freakin huge helm on. Here, want me to help you up?"

"Uh…," I sputtered, "I'm the enemy. Why would you help me?"

"Because," she shrugged, "I like you and you're my friend. The question is, why wouldn't I?"

Piper reached down and helped me up. We looked into each other's eyes, and for a golden moment, I thought we might actually kiss.

But then an idea hit me.

"Piper," I asked her, "You wanna walk on the beach later? We have a lot to talk about."

She grinned.

"Absolutely, Leo. And we do have a lot to talk about. See ya then."

And with that Piper ran off to join her teammates.

The rest of Capture the Flag went well. Unusually, I didn't get too cut up.

And I, even more strangely, wasn't upset when the other team won. Actually, I think I was happy because Piper was the one who got our Flag.

Anyways, all I could think about was the fact I would finally get Piper to realize how I felt.

**Sorry if this wasn't the battle story you wanted. I'm not good at writing about battles and stuff, so yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been concentrating on some of my other stories. All right, get ready for a twist here people!**

**- lmsmonkey18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, though I certainly wish I did!**

**Chapter 7: I Surprise Myself **

_Piper's P.O.V_

I practically floated back to the Aphrodite Cabin. My life felt perfect. Leo had-finally-asked me on a real date! And I'd also won Capture the Flag for my team! How could my night possibly be ruined!

When I got there, I changed my sweaty clothes. I put on a grey, cotton, v-neck t-shirt, white shorts, my silver charm bracelet, and some borrowed pink and grey flip flops. I was ready to impress Leo.

I glanced at the time and raced to the beach to meet him.

Leo was wearing clean clothes too, and he was pacing, hands in his pockets.

"Hey Leo," I said sweetly, "So, uh, what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Uh, Piper, let's walk and talk. I'll feel less nervous that way," Leo sputtered.

I shrugged. Walking was ok with me.

"All right," Leo began, "Look, Piper, I've always kind-of had a crush on you. I mean, you're so pretty and you know how foolish I am when it comes to girls….."

"Leo, you liked me," I finished for him, "From the first day we met, didn't you?"

He nodded glumly.

We walked in silence for a while. Then, Leo spoke again.

"Piper," he said, "Then Jason dumped you all those weeks ago. I realized that was my chance to impress you. To get you to notice that I liked you as more than a friend…"

"Well, Leo, it worked. But I'm still not sure I'm ready to have a boyfriend again. Look, if I'm still interested in a while, I'll come to you. And the harpies will be out soon so we should go. But I wanna do this before we go."

And I surprised even myself by leaning in and kissing Leo on the cheek. I laced my fingers through his.

"Thank you, Leo," I murmured, "For being a true friend and healing me."

And I turned around and ran back to the Cabin before the harpies ate me.

The surprised look on Leo's face didn't go out of my mind all night. But I was even more shocked, shocked that I hadn't told him just how much I loved him, shocked that I had _kissed_ Leo Valdez. I surprised myself.

**Let me just say I'm gonna pull an even bigger twist in the next two chapters! Toddles!**

**- lmsmonkey18**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, I apologize for not updating sooner! I was kind of busy this week with school and trumpet lessons and such. Anyways, I'm planning a big surprise in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Piper or Leo. Or Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Jason or anyone from the PJO or HOO series**

**Chapter 8: Is this goodbye?**

_Piper's P.O.V_

The next day at breakfast I could hardly look at Leo without blushing. But that wasn't my biggest problem. My biggest problem came up to me and caught me by surprise while I was enjoying a Belgian waffle.

"Hey, uh, Piper," Jason said, walking up to me, "Hey, I guess. Look, I need to talk to you. You got a minute?"

I stared at him in bewilderment.

"Wait, what?" I said, "When did you get here?"

"Last night. Look, I'm sorry I told you I just wanted to be friends. Reyna was pissed that I dumped you. She said you guys where practically half-sisters, so she had to stick up for you. But I'm not here just because she said. See, Piper, I'm here because I still love you," he said.

I sucked my breath in.

"Jason," I replied, "I still love you a little too. But I've moved on and some things just can't be forgiven. I'm over you Jason Grace."

Now it was Jason's turn to be bewildered. He turned around and walked, petrified, towards the Zeus table. As he left, I noticed Leo looking at me like I'd just single handed kicked a giant's butt. Again, Leo Valdez made my day.

After breakfast, Jason came up to me again.

"Piper," he said, "I know I made a mistake last time. I'm willing to accept that. But I love you and I want to try to change things back to the way they were, before Reyna."

"Jason," I scowled, "We're over, kay? I have someone else now."

He sighed.

"Piper, I love you still and I just want to know if you feel the same way."

My head felt dizzy. Did I still feel for Jason? Even after Leo?

"No, Jason," I said, tears streaming down my cheeks, "I don't feel the same way."

I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Stay away from me Jason Grace. Just stay away."

"So," he said, staring at me, "Is this goodbye? Are we over?"

"Yes."

**Ok, maybe not the best name for this chapter but whatevs. Actually, tell me what you think so I can change it if you want. Ciao for now! Oh, and-PIPER IS NOT CHEATING ON LEO! **

**lmsmonkey18**


	9. Chapter 9

**Agh, I know it's been so long since I've updated this story! I'm sorry! All right, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with PJO or HOO**

**Chapter 9: It's Always Been You**

_Leo's P.O.V_

I wasn't really sure what to think when I saw Piper kiss Jason on the cheek. I wondered what through her mind. I mean, that was the guy who had broken her heart! Then I noticed she had tears on her face as she walked back to the Aphrodite Cabin.

I rushed over to her.

"Piper, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Look Leo," she said, turning away, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh come on Pipes, you'll feel better. You can trust me."

"Oh, fine. _Sigh _Here it goes. See, Jason came back because Reyna was angry he broke my heart. He tried to get me to come back to him! I wasn't sure what to do. I told him no, that I didn't love him that way anymore. And I kissed him because I felt sorry for him. Why? Because Jason was giving up Reyna for me because he broke my heart and was sorry. But he still torn me apart, and Leo, I've realized something."

"What Beauty Queen?"

"The person I should be dating-it's always been you."

Piper leaned in and kissed me on the lips. And I kissed her back.

"So," I said when she pulled back, "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

Piper laughed.

"Wow, Valdez! And Lacey thought I was clueless about dating! But yes, I will be your girlfriend."

**Very short, I know, but sweet! Piper and Leo finally get their kiss! Anyways, I'm still not done. I think I'll make this one 11 chapters or so.**

**- lmsmonkey18**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is inspired somewhat by the Taylor Swift song Our Song. It takes place when Leo and Piper are about eighteen, so about three years after the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

**Chapter 10: Our Song**

_Leo's P.O.V_

I glanced over at Piper, who was riding shotgun in the old pickup I'd fixed up. Gods she looked hot. She was wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt, short white denim shorts and flip flops. Exactly like that day on the beach when I'd finally told her how I felt.

We'd been dating for about two years now. And honestly I loved her even more every day. It was like, wow I can't believe the girl I had a crush on for years is my girlfriend!

Now we had graduated from Camp and where both off to college at UCLA. Actually, that's where we were driving to now.

Piper sighed.

I frowned.

"Pipes, what's up?"

She glanced at the radio.

"Well, Leo I've been thinking that we don't have a song that's, you know, _ours_. One that is special to us."

I rolled my eyes.

"Piper! You're such an Aphrodite girl, that's for sure!"

She shrugged.

"Well, I am. But don't you think we should have one? Come on; think of a song that is special to us."

I thought for a minute. I remembered how we'd danced to that song on top of the Aphrodite Cabin. What was it called? Smile? Yeah, Smile, by Uncle Kracker. That's it.

"Hey Pipes," I said, "I thought of something. The song we danced to on top of the Aphrodite Cabin. It was Smile by Uncle Kracker, wasn't it? Maybe that could be our song."

Piper chuckled and laid her head on my shoulder.

"That's why I love you Leo. You're so sweet and sentimental! Hmm, but I like that one. Yeah, we can go with that."


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is basically the last chapter and Leo and Piper are about 26 or so in this.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own PJO or HOO by any and all means**

**Chapter 11: Yes **

_Piper's P.O.V_

"Leo!" I called, "The fridge won't budge!"

"Be right there Beauty Queen," he called back.

I leaned against the fridge and sighed, looking around the kitchen of our new apartment in East L.A. I'd wanted to live in a better neighborhood but Leo insisted on this one 'cause it reminded him of where he grew up. But honestly, if it weren't for my dad, I wouldn't be in L.A at all!

I looked over to see Leo standing in the doorway, wearing that cocky grin he knew I couldn't resist.

"What?" I said, "I know that look Leo. What is it?"

"The song," he answered.

I glanced over at the radio. Suddenly, I knew what he meant. We always tried to dance when our song played on the radio.

As if on cue, Leo walked over and took me in his arms. It felt as good as ever. We danced for the whole song.

At the end of the song Leo dipped me, which always made us laugh. But he didn't pull me up. Instead, Leo reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. I gasped when I realized what it was. Sitting in Leo's toughened palm was a small, black velvet box. With his thumb he flicked it open and I gasped again. In the box sat a silver ring with a square cut ruby in the center.

"Oh, Leo" I managed.

"Piper McLean," he said, "I love you with all my heart and soul and you're the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

Before he could finish I smothered him in a kiss. I remembered what Lacey had said all those years ago. _If you still love him, say yes_. And I was still insanely in love with Leo Valdez. I knew exactly what I had to say.

"Yes!"

**A touching ending, if I do say so myself! Thank you guys for reading! To anyone who reads this story: YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**- lmsmonkey18**


End file.
